Max Farron
Max Henry Farron (born July 2nd, 1991) is an American male model. Famed for his many tattoos, Farron has worked for designer labels including Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana and Abercrombie & Fitch. In 2012, he was recruited to judge Road To Vogue and [http://wollssonss3ntm.wikia.com/wiki/Wollsson%27s_S3NTM_Wiki BrushYourCats' Sims Next Top Model], eventually joining the panel of Daleyxox's ''Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 1''. Early life Max Farron was born in Woodstock, Georgia, as the fifth of six children, borne to Silas Joseph, an architectural designer, and Eva Annalies, a German cabaret singer. He was the younger of twin boys, however, his brother, Allen, committed suicide in November 2007, after a long battle with depression and bullying. His eldest brother is former Olympian athlete, Evan Farron. After retiring from professional sports, Evan became Max's manager. Career Early career At age 18, Farron joined the fire services, working as a fireman. He continued this for 3 years, until he enrolled in the US military in March 2011. He served actively for a year. While in the military, Farron was castigated frequently for his tattoos, and was treated somewhat harshly by his squad commander, though Farron later described the same man as a reason he became stronger in later life. He stated that while he was deployed into active combat, Farron never shot or fought a man, and was instead tasked with guarding the base and protecting innocents. Modeling While in active combat, Farron and several other privates decided to raise money for charity by creating a calender. In between combat, the many privates posed half naked, or naked, for the calender, with Farron, who had been a lifelong fan of fashion, posing for his birth month of July, and for December. In April 2012, Farron was injured after being shot in the leg, and was sent home to recuperate. While out of combat, Farron's calender images were found by a local modeling agency. The owner of the agency called Farron to meeting, which he attended. Despite having to use crutches to walk at the time, Farron was signed to the agency, and soon began modeling full-time. At serious request of his mother, he was permitted to stay home from the military, and was able to further pursue modeling full-time in July. He was soon booked by Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana and even Ralph Lauren, as well as posing in the top 4 shoot of modeling show, Road To Vogue. He was also voted the #1 Rising Male Star of 2012. Farron has stated that he hopes to feature on his favourite magazine, Harper's Bazaar, in time. Music Farron has frequently expressed interest in pursuing a music career, and has provided backing vocals and musical accompaniment in many songs. While he has not yet stated plans to do so, there have been rumours of an upcoming single by Farron. Personal life Farron is openly gay and has been a prominent supporter of LBGT issues, including gay marriage and adoption. Farron has also been a fierce critic on the topic of bullying, after his twin brother, Allen, committed suicide after enduring years of homophobic bullying. He has recommended more serious anti-bullying legislation, claiming "no one should ever have to go through what my brother did". He is believed to have engaged in a romantic liason with Chanel makeup artist, Konstantine Faust, though neither party has confirmed such a thing. In his spare time, Farron enjoys playing the piano, and has often been heard playing live at Woodstock events. He also knows basic guitar, and can fluently speak German. Filmography Category:Male models Category:LGBT male models Category:Judges